No Spare Room
by foreveragleek44
Summary: Blaine's graduated from McKinley and has been accepted into NYADA; things couldn't get better. That is, until Kurt suggests that Blaine moves into the NY apartment instead of on campus. Things just keep getting better for Blaine, but can life get even better? Klaine one-shot!


**A/N: **So my Twitter best friend Gleekious (fanfiction pen name: Glowdawn) and I were having a conversation and then one thing lead to another and my imagination sorta ran away with me and now here we are! This probably wasn't what she was expecting so I apologise to her if that's the case, but my imagination seemed to want it this way! This is my first smut piece, even though it's just mild, so bare with me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day.

Blaine couldn't believe that senior year was over and his final summer in Ohio had come to an end. He was finally joining Kurt in New York, having desperately attempted to rekindle their relationship numerous times throughout the summer. Maybe the big city was just the place to be before Kurt would finally accept that Blaine wasn't going anywhere and that he would never do anything like what he'd done ever again.

Blaine sat on the plane as it flew from Columbus to JFK. It wasn't the longest flight; only an hour and a half, but it gave Blaine plenty of time to reflect on this summer, how good it had been, the people he was going to miss and the people who he would be sharing an apartment with.

Blaine couldn't believe his luck. His parents were gladly up for paying campus room fees, but Kurt had insisted that he moved into the crowded apartment so they could "spend more time together." Kurt's words, not his. That's where Blaine began to believe in the magic of New York. If they were in Ohio still, Kurt would have probably stuck to Blaine's parents' idea. Blaine didn't even like to think about that when there was an alternative; an alternative that his ex-boyfriend insisted on happening; an alternative where his ex-boyfriend wouldn't take no for an answer.

Blaine's mind wandered into a memory from a week ago. It was one of those that made Blaine think that he was with Kurt, or that it was at least possible that it could start up again.

* * *

_Blaine and Kurt sat together on Blaine's bed, arms wrapped around each other as they watched 'The Devil Wears Prada'. Blaine had never been too keen on this film, but he knew that Kurt enjoyed it and he was willing to do anything to keep Kurt happy in hope that maybe, just maybe, they could have many more moments like this that he had managed to get himself into._

_Blaine tried not to make it obvious that he was smelling Kurt's hair, seeing as his head rested gently on top of Kurt's. He loved Kurt's scent more than anything else. He could have easily drowned in the sweet jasmine and vanilla scents from his moisturiser, the smell of roses with a hint of lavender from his shampoo, and most definitely the waft of coffee that hit his nose every time Kurt breathed out through his mouth. It was all Kurt. Blaine was so used to the smell of sweat and sex in the air of this bedroom before Kurt had originally left for New York, so this made a nice change. It was an atmosphere of contentment, something that Blaine had longed for ever since he made the terrible mistake of cheating on Kurt. He knew he shouldn't have done it and understood that he had to suffer the consequences, but he felt that he had suffered enough. He was now in hope that the guy he loved so much would love him in the same way he used to. Maybe New York would fix that._

_Kurt shifted slightly against Blaine's side, jolting him out of his thoughts. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck as he tried to become more comfortable. Blaine's arms tightened around his waist as Kurt moved his arm further around Blaine's shoulders, the other gently resting on Blaine's chest. If Kurt were to ask Blaine if he was comfy then Blaine would have lied and said yes. Kurt was worth the discomfort. Kurt was worth everything to Blaine._

_"Blaine?" Kurt murmured to break the silence between them, movie temporarily forgotten._

_Blaine looked down at his best friend to see blue eyes staring into his own hazel ones, "Yes, Kurt?"_

_Kurt smiled happily, "I've missed being like this with you."_

_"I've missed this too."_

_Kurt sighed, "You know you're still my best friend, right? Even after everything."_

_"Yes," Blaine swallowed down his guilt, "I know. You're mine too. You always will be my best friend."_

_It hurt Blaine that they weren't anything more than that. Blaine wanted the beautiful man he was holding to be able to trust him again, and to give his heart completely to Blaine to never break again. Blaine knew what he did was wrong. After all, there was no reason for him to cheat on Kurt, not really anyway. He had been the one who told Kurt to follow his dreams to New York. He was the one who inflicted the loneliness upon himself. But he was in an impossible position. It wasn't like he could just tell Kurt to stay with him; he knew that his ex-boyfriend would have been unhappy with that. What made it all worse was that Blaine had blamed Kurt for it all. "I needed you but you weren't there." Blaine could barely live with himself because of that. He knew that that was the worst thing he had ever said to anyone. He knew that cheating was the biggest mistake of his life. And with someone who had friended him on Facebook? It was the lowest of the low._

_Blaine worried his teeth against his lip as he continued to think after Kurt turned back to the film. Watching Anne Hathaway running errands around New York for Meryl Streep was something that Blaine had appeared to have done for Kurt once a week this summer. Blaine huffed in amusement every time as he wondered if that's what Kurt's internship at Vogue was anywhere near the same, with some of Kurt's comments throughout sorting the real life facts from the Hollywood fiction._

_Once again, Kurt broke the silence, "Blaine?"_

_"Yes, hon- Kurt." Blaine corrected himself. It hurt him to do so but he knew that this was the way things were now and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries._

_Kurt shook his head against Blaine's shoulder, "Forget it, it's stupid."_

_Blaine shifted slightly to stare into Kurt's eyes, "No, come on. You can tell me anything. What's up?"_

_Kurt sighed in defeat as he averted his gaze from Blaine's, not that Blaine could take much more of it himself. Kurt was absentmindedly tracing patterns with his finger on Blaine's chest as he responded, "C-c-can I kiss you?" Blaine's breath hitched at the question. He didn't want to disappoint Kurt but he knew that it was the best thing to do. Kurt continued, panic in his voice, "I told you it was stupid. Please, forget I said anything."_

_Before Kurt could shift away from Blaine out of embarrassment, Blaine pulled him closer and tilted his head down, his lips only an inch away from Kurt's, "I- Yes. Yes, you can kiss me."_

_Before Blaine could think about what he had said, Kurt had pressed his lips against his. It wasn't the rushed kisses that he had experienced on Valentine's Day in the back of that Prius or later that evening in the hotel room. This was a calm and gentle kiss filled with nothing but love. Blaine could feel his heart hammering at a million miles an hour, hoping that Kurt wouldn't pull away if he could feel his pulse. _

_The door thumped open and in walked Cooper Anderson, causing the two boys to abruptly pull away, "Hey Blainers, Mom wanted to know-"_

_"Don't you ever knock?" Blaine interrupted._

_Cooper's eyes widened in realisation, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were back together."_

_Kurt interjected, panic returning to his voice, "We're not a couple."_

_Blaine grabbed the tissue box from his bedside table and threw it at Cooper, narrowly missing his head, "Get out of here, Cooper."_

_"There's no need to be rude, little brother." Cooper responded as he closed the door._

_They both turned back to the movie in silence, both of them hoping the other would not notice their blush. The movie was coming to a close, which made Blaine wonder how longer they were actually kissing for, or maybe it was because he was barely paying attention in the first place. It was his turn to break the silence, reaching his hand to slot his fingers in between Kurt's, "Kurt?" He heard a hum in acknowledgement before he took a deep breath, "I've missed this."_

_Kurt shifted closer into Blaine's chest as he curled his fingers around Blaine's, "I've missed this too."_

* * *

Blaine walked across the concourse towards the exit, having been through passport control and having reclaimed his luggage. He darted his eyes around the crowd of people being reunited with friends, family and loved ones alike, desperately trying to find his ex-boyfriend.

Kurt wasn't there.

Instead, he spotted Finn towering over the crowd of people, waving for him to come over. Blaine sighed as he pushed his way through the crowd to meet him. Blaine knew that Rachel and Finn had gotten back together over summer vacation, and boy did he envy them. Finn had transferred to New York University to complete his teaching course before going on to look for a job placement. This did mean that Blaine wasn't the only new addition to the apartment. In some ways, this relieved him, but in others it made him wonder if he'd ever get Kurt alone so he could rekindle the relationship.

Blaine reached Finn and raised his hand to accept Finn's high-five, "Finn, hey. Where's Kurt?"

Finn took Blaine's luggage from him and lead Blaine towards the exit, "Last I checked, he was fighting with Rachel. I saw the time and thought it would be easier if I just slipped out the apartment to come and get you."

"Oh. Okay. Anything I should worry about?" Blaine questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Finn hesitated as they crossed the road to the parking lot, yellow taxi cabs at a standstill from the traffic, "N-n-no. Just a disagreement on... something."

Blaine nodded his head uncertainly, "Erm, okay then?"

Finn opened the boot of the group's shared car and slung Blaine's luggage in, before walking around to open the door for Blaine. "Thank you." Blaine yawned as he climbed into the car before the door was closed behind him.

He clipped his seatbelt in before drifting off into a doze, tired from his flight and his constant thoughts about Kurt, knowing that in just 45 minutes, he was going to start fighting to get Kurt back, and he'd be fighting harder than he ever had before.

* * *

Finn sliding the door open to their apartment was a huge relief for Blaine. He was eager to see Kurt, but was trying hard to hide it despite there only being a door between him and the love of his life. His happiness was shattered when he heard the yelling was still ongoing. Finn would have been out for at least 90 minutes to bring him to his new home, and since then they probably hadn't stopped yelling and Santana had joined in as well.

"I don't see what your problem is, Hummel. It's only a matter of time before it happens anyway so we may as well get it over with." Santana retorted.

"Or we can come up with some other arrangement. We're all supposed to be comfortable here. This is our sanctuary, and I won't feel comfortable if this happens." Kurt responded through gritted teeth.

Rachel yelled, "I don't think it's fair on any of us if it doesn't though. We have to take the time to figure something out when-"

Finn interrupted loudly, sliding the door closed with a bang, "Let's stop fighting for 2 minutes and welcome our new roommate without ripping everyone's heads off."

The three young adults all turned their heads to Blaine and Finn simultaneously, Blaine ducking his head as much as possible because he felt like he was intruding on a family feud in a family he isn't a part of. At least, not yet.

Rachel and Santana both said from where they were standing, "Hey Blaine."

Kurt walked over, greeting Blaine enthusiastically with a hug, "Hi Blaine. Sorry about the fighting." Blaine hummed in response before there was a brief silence in the air, the only sound was the echoing of footsteps as everyone else walked away. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's hairline and began to rub his hands in circles on Blaine's back, "I missed you."

Blaine chuckled as he rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, "It's only been a few days. But I really missed you too."

Kurt released Blaine and without a word took Blaine's luggage from his feet, taking it into his bedroom partition. Blaine followed close behind, furrowing his brow, asking, "Am I not on the couch? I thought you said that Santana bought an air mattress?"

Kurt sighed defeatedly, "Rachel may have stood on it in high heels last night when testing it. For now, we're going to have to share a bed."

Blaine fought hard against his own jaw to make sure it didn't drop. The last time they shared a bed, this bed, they were hurting from the break-up that had just happened. This bed symbolised the pain and hurt that they had been feeling that night when they couldn't comfort each other. All they could do was turn their back on the other and try not to cry during the night. Now, though, Blaine knew that this bed would also symbolise their reunion, and the start of their forever.

Kurt clicked his fingers repeatedly until Blaine shook his head and refocused, "Blaine, where did you go?"

"Nowhere." Blaine insisted. Kurt gave him a suspicious glance as he continued, "Just a long flight."

"Okay then." Kurt replied steadily, "Which side of the bed do you want?"

Blaine shrugged, "This side's fine unless you want it."

"You're the guest in my bedroom, it's your choice." Kurt responded neutrally. Blaine nodded in response before Kurt continued slowly and, in Blaine's opinion, suggestively, "Although, if you get cold in the night then I don't mind warming you up."

Blaine bit his lip and contemplated whether or not he should seduce Kurt right now. The man he loved was standing on the other side of the bed, looking more stunning than ever. Blaine had noticed a difference in Kurt's style between Lima and New York. Back in Lima, it was all about the colours and contrast, standing out from everything and everyone that was in that small boring town. But here in New York, darker colours seemed to be the common theme running in Kurt's wardrobe, not that Blaine was complaining. It only seemed to add to the mystery that Kurt Hummel was, because even though Blaine had him all worked out, there were still surprises that Kurt had to offer. A significant change in wardrobe appeared to be one of them.

Rachel's shrill voice arguing with Santana made him realise that maybe seduction wasn't a good idea for now. He needed to get Kurt alone but he didn't know how.

* * *

As it turned out, Blaine only had to wait until the evening to get Kurt alone. Finn had promised to go watch Rachel in tonight's performance of Funny Girl, whilst Santana was planning on catching a movie with a couple of the friends she had made at the Starbucks she was temporarily working at. But when the evening did come, Blaine was feeling exhausted, as plane journeys always seemed to do that to him. He had almost fallen asleep three times throughout the evening, even though he wanted to stay awake so he could chat to Kurt, and just feel like he was making progress in general.

As the episode of Downton Abbey, Kurt's latest TV obsession, came to an end, Blaine stood up from the couch and stretched, leaving Kurt disappointed by the lack of an arm around his shoulder. He turned to Kurt, who was looking up at him, "I think I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a long day and I have to go to the airport to pick the rest of my stuff up tomorrow morning."

Kurt stood up and advanced over to the TV to turn it off before turning his attention back to Blaine, "I'll come with you. I don't want to wake you with the TV or coming to bed later."

Blaine begged, "Kurt, please stay up. I know you want to. I don't want you coming to bed just because of me."

Kurt crossed his arms and rubbed his biceps nervously as he slowly walked towards Blaine, "Well, maybe going to bed because of you is something that I want to do."

"Wait, wha-"

Before Blaine could finish asking his question, Kurt's lips were on his. It wasn't a kiss like the last one a week ago. This one was hungry and filled with lust, careless and sloppy, but neither of them could find the capacity to care how they were kissing right now. All Blaine was aware of was Kurt's tongue tracing his upper lip as he opened his mouth slightly so he could explore his mouth instead. God, Blaine had missed this. He couldn't believe it was even happening now. It almost seemed too easy to have Kurt on him like this. Any second now, Blaine was expecting to wake up at any moment from this very vivid dream, and so brought his hands to Kurt's hair and gripped on for his life in hope that that would be enough to keep this dream going.

Kurt broke away from the kiss, causing Blaine to swallow a groan as he followed Kurt's lips, desperate for more. Kurt whispered quietly, "Sorry. That was inappropriate. We're not together anymore and I-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, "Just shut up and keep kissing me." Kurt raised an eyebrow, causing Blane to roll his eyes before leaning in to kiss Kurt again, this time letting the moans run freely from his throat. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt hadn't even asked him if they could kiss. Blaine felt like this was a major step forward, that he may have Kurt back sooner than he thought.

Kurt pulled away again, but this time Blaine didn't protest. He understood if Kurt was uncomfortable with all this now that it was happening, but at the same time he didn't want to stop; either way, Blaine was at a loss. It surprised him when he heard Kurt demand, "Bedroom, now."

All of Blaine's muscles stiffened at the same time as he processed what Kurt had just said. His mind seemed to blank. The next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back on Kurt's bed, their bed, with Kurt softly nipping at the pulse point on his neck. He couldn't help but let another moan escape from his mouth as the nips became more intense and hungrier.

Blaine let out a yell when Kurt thrust his hips down against his own. Now he knew he had to be dreaming. He must have already gone to bed and fallen asleep; or maybe he had fallen asleep on the sofa with Kurt sitting next to him. A second thrust came, causing Blaine to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut, "God, Kuurrrt!"

Kurt just hummed in response as he shifted Blaine's t-shirt so he could suck on his collarbone instead. The thrusts kept going against his hips as he felt both of them grow harder, pants and gasps becoming more frequent with each hip buck. Blaine could tell where this was going. He whined through laboured breaths, "Kurt... Kurt... Clothes... We're still wearing clothes."

Kurt pulled away and breathed against the new mark on Blaine's collarbone, "No time. Santana will be back any minute." Blaine looked over at the clock. 00:02. She was meant to be back at midnight. Kurt flicked his oceanic eyes up to Blaine's hazel eyes before whispering sensually, "We're just going to have do this quickly..." Another thrust, "... and I'm so close already."

Blaine didn't hold back his moan as he leant up to capture Kurt's lips with his own, sucking roughly on Kurt's bottom lip as Kurt found a steady rhythm of thrusting against Blaine's hips agin, Blaine falling into the same rhythm as his ex as he lifted his hips to meet Kurt's every time. Kurt was whining above him as Blaine slid his tongue into his mouth, teeth clanking, tongues fighting for dominance. Blaine knew we wouldn't win that fight because Kurt had initiated all this and clearly had some kind of plan, and it was a plan that Blaine was never going to reject.

After a couple of minutes and plenty more thrusts, Blaine gently bit down on Kurt's lip before pulling away, and whispered unsteadily, "I-I-I'm so close."

Kurt grunted in response, "Me too."

Blaine arched his hips once more, but then stopped suddenly when he heard the front door slide open and Santana yell, "I'm home, Hummel. I hope you're not doing Anderson right now. It's been a long night and I need to sleep."

Kurt gulped before rolling off to the other side of the bed. He shouted back, "No, Santana. I'm not. Hope you have a good night."

An inaudible mumble was his only response. He sighed before turning to Blaine, who was turned on his side facing Kurt, his eyes beaming with a huge grin in his face. "Kurt?" Blaine asked weakly.

"Yes, honey?"

Blaine's breath hitched at the term of endearment as always. He would never get tired of that, "Can we be... boyfriends again? Can we please just get back to loving each other again?"

Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, "I never stopped loving you."

"And I never stopped loving you either." He raised an eyebrow as he repeated, "So, Kurt, will you be my boyfriend again?"

Kurt placed a light kiss against Blaine's lips, "Yes."

"Please tell me you're being serious."

"I've always been serious when it comes to being with you."

Blaine wound his arm around Kurt's shoulders to pull him closer, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp off, leaving them in darkness except for the city lights from the window and the dimmed lighting through the curtain. He buried his face in Kurt's hair, whispering, "I love you. I promise never to hurt you again."

"I love you too."

And in that moment, they both had never felt so sure of giving anyone a second chance in their lives, especially for Kurt. They had never felt so happy, so safe as they were in each other's arms, much like. This time, Blaine would make sure that they would get their happily-ever-after. That was his last thought as they both drifted off to sleep, bliss, love and comfort consuming them as come morning, they would face the world together once more.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't even know why I feel like it should happen like this but I do, so there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review :)


End file.
